


My Turn

by wupuga



Series: My Muses Mock Me [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Smutlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5482457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wupuga/pseuds/wupuga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tumblr link: http://wupuga.tumblr.com/post/135625201962/ladyapollo3583-made-me-write-smut-imogen-is</p></blockquote>





	My Turn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyApollo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyApollo/gifts).



The late morning sun fell through the windows and across Imogen’s unclothed form adorning the Inquisitor’s bed. Stirred from her sleep, she lifted her arms above her head and her back arched in a feline stretch.

“It’s about time you woke up,”  Ariella’s silken voice floated from the desk on the other side of the room.

“Maybe if someone hadn’t worn me out last night,” Imogen replied.

She rolled over and felt her body push up against something hard. She reached under the blanket disheveled from last night’s activities and pulled out the thick, leather mabari collar. Master Dennet didn’t pry when Imogen asked if he had one lying around, nor did he pry when she “borrowed” one of his best crops.

“You removed it,” Imogen raised herself up on her elbow and pouted, “and you dressed.”

She saw the corner of Ari’s mouth twitch into a half smile. “Not completely.” Ari shifted and swept her long, golden locks over her shoulder showing Imogen that the only garment she wore was a sheer violet cover. It did a dreadfully poor job of covering. However, it did an excellent job of accentuating the alluring curves of Air’s breasts, drawing attention to the dark hardened peaks, and kindling white hot desire in Imogen's core.

“Must you work?” She inquired. Imogen slowly brought her hand up to her chest, her fingers grazing across the curves of her own breast, teasing her own hardened peak.

Ari’s quill stopped, “Im...” she rubbed the bridge of her nose and  sighed.

Imogen watched Ari’s gaze follow the trail of Imogen’s fingers brushing circles across her breast. She saw Ari hold her breath when Imogen’s fingers continue their slow, tantalizing journey down her abdomen to her hip. Her movement stopped a moment, and Ari shifted in her chair when Imogen’s fingers reached the juncture between her thighs. Ari growled as the tip of Imogen’s middle finger disappeared and Imogen knew she’d won.

Ari’s quill bounced across the desk and rolled to the floor when she threw it down and abruptly stood. “You are a horrible, evil, woman and I don’t know why I put up with you.” she said as she stalked toward the bed.

Imogen smirked, “From the way I had you screaming last night, Lady Inquisitor, I would say it’s because I’m superb with a riding crop.”

She rolled on her back to gaze down at Ari who didn’t break eye contact as she climbed over and straddled Imogen’s legs. The sight of Ari on her knees, hair glowing in the sun, the sheer purple cover sliding down her shoulder fully revealing her breast had Imogen panting in anticipation.

“Is that so?” Ari challenged, crawling up Imogen’s body to seat herself on Imogen’s hips.. Ari shoved Imogen back on the bed and grabbed the mabari collar fastening it around Imogen’s neck. “My turn.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr link: http://wupuga.tumblr.com/post/135625201962/ladyapollo3583-made-me-write-smut-imogen-is


End file.
